The Past, Present, and Future
by amichele
Summary: Morgan Sanders is the princess of a small kingdom. One day, everything changes and she finds herself wondering about her past, living life in the present before she's forced to be engaged, and fearing her future. *May change title*
1. The Day It All Went Wrong

This is based off of Secrets, Secrets, my Lab Rats fic. If you've already read Secrets, Secrets and don't want to re-read it with different names, don't worry! I'm going to change a lot of things, only the basic outline of the story will remain the same. There may be more deaths than Secrets, Secrets had *evil laugh* Anyways, I hope you guys like this.

* * *

•Chapter One•

•Morgan's POV•

"Princess Morgan, the King and Queen have requested to see you immediately." My guard, Duncan, says, putting a hand on his back. This may seem a little strange, but he keeps his gun tucked in the back waistband of his pants.

"Thank you, Duncan. I'll head down there now." I say. My long, silk dress drags behind me on the ground as I walk. I trip on it and fall to the ground.

"Princess! Are you okay?" Duncan asks, rushing to my aid. He quickly helps me up and brushes the imaginary specks of dirt off my dress.

"Yes, thank you for helping me up." I say, giving him a friendly smile. He smiles back and we walk to the grand hall, where my parents are waiting for me.

"Morgan, we have a dire situation to discuss." My mother, Queen Ellen, says. My father is King Brian, and they are both very kind to me, especially now that they know I'm getting closer to finding a prince to make my king. I don't want one though, I have Boyd.

"We found this in your personal bathroom." Dad says. Sandrine, his guard, takes out a plastic bag. I feel my face getting paler as I realize what's in it. The positive test that I took only yesterday. I could've sworn I got rid of all of them.

"Care to explain?" Mom asks, looking at me and waiting for an answer. I stand there, frozen, until Duncan nudges my arm. I see Boyd and another servant looking in at us through the doorframe. Duncan notices me looking over and he turns his head to look. Boyd and the other one quickly pull their heads away. I look back at Mom and Dad.

"I don't think you want me to explain, you already know what must have happened." I say, backing out of the room slowly. I know that's not what she wanted me to explain, but I'm trying to save Boyd from getting executed. You see, they're not the kindest to people who break rules in their castle. And I'm pretty sure Boyd broke a big one a couple weeks back.

"Morgan, you know what we meant. Who did this to you?" Dad asks. I'm not betraying Boyd like this. He'll be executed for sure. Kramer, my mom's guard, looks at the ground with a very guilty look on his face.

I turn and run out of the room, going as fast as I can. Duncan, Sandrine, and Kramer run after me. The only way I can tell is because I know the sound of Duncan's footsteps, Sandrine's necklace makes a clinking noise as she runs, and there's another person running with them, which I know isn't Mom or Dad.

I reach my room and lock my door, then barricade by moving my dresser in front of it. Lucky for me, my whole dresser was empty, since I'm getting a new one today, and it's made of wicker. After the retreating footsteps tell me they've given up, I sit down on my bed.

"Morgan, thank God you're okay." A voice says from under my bed. I jump before realizing who it is.

"Boyd, don't scare me like that!" I say. He gets out from under the bed and sits next to me.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Boyd asks after a long and semi-awkward silence.

"I just found out yesterday. I was going to tell you, but then I never got a chance. Today, my mom and dad found one of the tests." I say, looking at my stomach.

"I love you. And I will always protect you and our child, no matter what." He kisses my forehead and then my stomach. I giggle and lay back on my bed.

"Morgan, I want to talk with you!" Mom yells, knocking on the door. Boyd darts to the balcony and quietly shuts the door, then hides in the corner. I pull the drapes over the doors and then de-barricade and unlock the door.

Mom rushes into the room. "Who's the father?" She asks. The boy who was with Boyd earlier follows her with handcuffs and an extremely guilty look on his face. Sandrine walks next to the boy with a gun.

"I'm not telling you." I respond, crossing my arms. Sandrine points the gun at me. I shriek in fear and put a pillow over my stomach.

"Sandrine, put the gun down. You will not be shooting my daughter." Mom says, her voice colder than I've ever heard it. Sandrine scowls and lowers the gun. The boy looks at the handcuffs.

"You will not find the father here." I lie. Mom sighs and sits next to me on my bed, putting a hand on the pillow that's on my stomach.

"Sweetie, we need to know who it was." She says. I shake my head. She sighs again and looks into my eyes.

"No you don't. I'm going to tell you, Sandrine is going to track him down and take him at gunpoint to the boy with the handcuffs, the boy will handcuff him, and he'll be executed." I say.

"Wow, did she get smarter?" Sandrine asks. Mom shoots a glare at her. If looks could kill, Sandrine would be dead by now.

"That was not appreciated. Check the room for the boy." Mom tells Sandrine. Sandrine nods and checks all around the room, even in my bathroom.

"All clear." She says after the room is thoroughly checked. The only place she forgot to check was the balcony. The boy knows this. He keeps glancing over at the drapes, but doesn't open them. He knows that would be betraying both his best friend and myself.

"We'll find out who he is on our own." Mom declares, walking out of the room. Sandrine and the boy follow her. I lock the door once they're gone and then open the drapes. Boyd comes inside.

"Who was the boy?" I ask. He looks confused. That means he was too afraid to be peeking in. I like that about him. Sometimes he's very cautious, and in this case that saved him.

"He was with you in the grand hall too." I say. Boyd nods.

"Childhood friend." He responds, not giving me a name. I don't pressure him into giving me the boy's name.

"Morgan!" Dad calls out. I cringe; he uses a very loud voice only when he gets mad.

* * *

How did I do? Do you guys like it! I hope so! If you did, review, favorite, and follow!

XO,

amichele


	2. Wednesday

I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

•Morgan's POV•

"Don't go, Morgan." Boyd says. I sigh and look at him. I really wish I could listen to Boyd. I wish we could run away together. My parents would find me right away, though.

"I have to." I say. He kisses me. I gently push him away.

"What was the kiss for?" I ask him.

"So now I can't kiss you without you questioning me?" He asks, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"You were doing it for a reason." I say, looking into his eyes.

"The boy who was with Queen Ellen is Jake. And he's not very good at keeping secrets." Boyd tells me.

"Do you think he-" I start, cutting myself off in mid-sentence as I watch Boyd solemnly nod.

"I love you." He says, kissing me again. Footsteps start to sound in the hallway. Boyd jumps away from me and starts fixing my bed. Mom and Dad enter the room soon.

"You. Get out." Dad orders Boyd. Boyd nods and runs out of the room. His eyes widen at something just outside the door.

"Bring him in." Mom orders. Sandrine and Kramer enter the room, both pressing guns to Jake's head.

"Really Morgan? Of all the boys out there, you pick this one?" Dad asks. I notice Jake has a black eye. He must have put up a fight.

"The execution is on Wednesday. You will be the executioner." Mom says. They all turn and walk out of my room. I run to my calendar. It's Monday. Two days until I become a murderer.

•Jake's POV•

"Where are you taking me?" I ask.

"Dungeon. You heard the Queen, you will be executed on Wednesday." Sandrine responds. I have to be brave and keep Boyd safe.

"I accept my punishment. It was my idea, I will take responsibility." I say. Kramer pushes me into a cell and locks the door.

"You say it like we're giving you a choice." Sandrine laughs and walks away with Kramer.

I soon lose track of time, but what seems like a day later, two sets of footsteps echo throughout the dungeon. I look up and see Morgan and Boyd.

"Hungry?" Morgan asks. She's holding a bag, which I'm assuming is filled with food. Boyd breaks the lock open and they step inside the cell. Morgan hands me the bag. I eat it very quickly since I haven't eaten at all in a day.

"Thank you." I say.

"Not a problem." Morgan says. More footsteps echo throughout the dungeon. Morgan shoves the now empty bag in her shirt.

"Morgan, what are you doing down here?" Queen Ellen asks.

"Telling Jake I love him before he gets executed." Morgan lies.

"And I'm making sure they don't run away to escape Jake's fate." Boyd lies.

"Anyways, we've arranged for Prince Nico to come over for dinner tonight." Dad says. Jake's eyes get wider than I've ever seen them, even though I've never really seen him at all. Sandrine whispers something in Dad's ear.

"And we've arranged to get rid of the child exactly one hour after Jake's execution." Dad adds.

"You're so unfair!" Morgan yells, her face getting red from anger. Then she kisses me passionately on the lips, just to make her parents mad. I'm getting executed anyway, so I kiss back. Soon we're making out, which I know is making Boyd hold himself back from flying into a jealous rage. Ellen shrieks and screams for Duncan.

"Princess Morgan, you are needed upstairs." Duncan says, remaining calm. We ignore him and keep going.

"I suggest you stop." Duncan says. Morgan and I open our eyes. Morgan's get wide and she pulls away from me. I turn around to see a gun aimed at my head.

"Thank you. I didn't want to have to use it." Duncan says, putting the gun back in the waistband of his pants and gently taking Morgan's arm. He leads her upstairs. Ellen, Brian, Sandrine, and Kramer follow Duncan and Morgan.

•Morgan's POV•

Duncan brings me to my room. A few dresses are laid out on my bed. I approach them.

"You're supposed to pick the one you'll be wearing to dinner." Duncan informs me. I shoot a glare at him.

"I figured that out on my own." I say.

"Sorry Princess Morgan." He says. I shrug to show I wasn't offended by it and look at the dresses. I have a total of six to choose from.

"Pink and frilly... ew... pink and satin... no... pink with gold trimming... never... pink with lace trimming... no way... simply pink... try again, Mom." I mutter, going through the dresses. Duncan chuckles a little bit as he hears me. The sixth dress is more of a coral color, so I pick that one.

"Notify me when you're finished changing." Duncan says, leaving my room. I change into the dress and notice it's a teensy bit tight around my stomach area. Oh well, Prince Nico will have to live with it.

"Duncan, I've changed. You can come back in now." I say. Duncan enters the room again. "You look beautiful in that dress." He says.

"It's a little tight around my stomach." I say. He looks at me with raised eyebrows.

"Well we can't blame the tailor for that, can we now?" He asks, crossing his arms. I scowl at him.

"Whatever. Let's just go meet Nico." I say. Duncan nods and we walk to the Dining Hall. An un-attractive looking boy is sitting with my parents.

"Morgan, this is Prince Nico." Mom says. Nico looks at me and holds out his hand for me to shake. I spit on my hand and then shake his hand.

"Morgan!" Dad says, appalled. Nico wipes my spit off on his pant leg. I smile and sit next to Dad.

"We saved a spot for you next to Prince Nico." Mom says. I was hoping that empty seat next to him wasn't meant for me.

"How lovely." I say, faking a smile and moving next to Nico. Nico smiles at me. Ugh, I hate him already.

"So Morgan, what do you like to do for fun?" Nico asks.

"That's none of your business." I say, crossing my arms.

"Morgan! That is enough rude behavior out of you!" Mom says. I pick up my knife and point it at her. Duncan runs over and takes all my utensils away. I glare at him.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." I say, getting up and leaving the Dining Hall. I go up to my room. Boyd is in there, looking out the window.

"Boyd?" I ask. He jumps, not knowing I was there.

"Morgan, I found out information about Nico." Boyd says, looking at me instead of out the window.

"What did you find out?" I ask.

"He's smokes weed. Jake's familiar with him and he told me all about his addiction." Boyd responds.

"Oh great, I'm having a date with a prince who smokes weed." I sarcastically say. Boyd sighs.

"We've gotten ourselves into a huge mess." He says. There's no way I could argue.

* * *

How did you guys like that? I'm having fun writing this! I hope to update again soon!

XO,

amichele


End file.
